


Напролом (Hard Way)

by AlgisG



Series: Пути-дороги арфистов (Ways of Harpers) [2]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlgisG/pseuds/AlgisG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда лазутчик может нарушить правила</p>
            </blockquote>





	Напролом (Hard Way)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2014

Тяжело дыша, Скрыт спрятался в овраге. Сердце, казалось, колотилось где-то в районе горла, а дыхание никак не желало восстанавливаться: слишком долго пришлось ускользать от погони. «Шнырок меня убьет, – мелькнула непрошеная мысль. – Надо же было так глупо себя выдать». Прислонившись к холодной глинистой стене, он опустился на корточки и закрыл глаза, чтобы хоть немного передохнуть. Проснулся он от холода. Пронизывающий ледяной ветер нашел его убежище и основательно выстудил, заставив Скрыта выбраться наружу. Он уже хотел размяться, чтобы вернуть тепло в окаменевшие мышцы, как тот же самый ветер донес до него громкие крики и стоны. Во владениях Фэкса эти звуки не были редкостью, но пройти мимо Скрыт не мог.

Четверо солдат, одетых в цвета Плоскогорья, насиловали женщину. Одежда на несчастной была полностью разорвана, обнажая красивое, но уже покрытое ссадинами и синяками тело. Двое держали свою жертву, третий – трахал ее, громко пыхтя и повизгивая от удовольствия, еще один поторапливал товарища, дожидаясь своей очереди.

— Эй, кажись, эта дрянь сдохла… — изумленно пробасил третий, когда насилуемая перестала трепыхаться. Брезгливо передернувшись, он отодвинулся от женщины и спешно надел штаны. — Не люблю я дохлятину…

— Не надо было тебя вперед пускать, — проворчал четвертый, подходя ближе. — Вечно ты баб насмерть затрахаешь… Впрочем, эта еще тепленькая, пожалуй, я успею получить свое… — почесав в затылке, он стал расстегивать гульфик.

Кровь бросилась Скрыту в голову. Не успев толком подумать о последствиях, он достал кинжал и бросился вперед.

«Лазутчик должен быть тише воды, ниже травы». Тот, что еще возился со штанами, получил удар ногой в промежность, и упал на землю. «Лазутчик не должен проявлять свое присутствие». Второй из солдат свалился, хватаясь руками за перерезанное горло. «Лазутчик должен вернуться живым». Третий успел увернуться, но удар кинжалом в печень заставил его потерять интерес к жизни. «Разведчик во что бы то ни стало должен доставить сведения». Четвертый сам достал нож и отбил атаку Скрыта.

— Никак братец этой дохлятины сыскался? – осклабился солдат. — Сейчас я и тебя оприходую.

Его атаки были настолько быстры, что Скрыт с трудом успевал уворачиваться: не раз и не два нож противника мелькал возле его глаз. На лице солдата уже играла торжествующая усмешка, как вдруг его исказила гримаса боли. Воспользовавшись этой заминкой, Скрыт преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и несколько раз воткнул свой кинжал ему в живот.

«Скорлупа, и почему я все время нарушаю эти правила?..» С трудом поднявшись на ноги, он увидел неожиданного помощника, которого прежде не заметил: мужчина, насаженный на копье, словно жук на булавку, был буквально пришпилен к большому дереву. Незнакомец был с головы до ног покрыт кровью, стекавшей из раны на груди и изо рта. Каким-то невероятным усилием он смог дотянуться до лежащих в стороне копий, взять одно из них и метнуть в противника Скрыта.

— Спасибо… брат, – поколебавшись, проговорил тот. 

Незнакомец беззвучно пошевелил губами и зашелся в кашле, выхаркивая кусочки собственных легких.

— Я понял, — грустно улыбнулся Скрыт. — Закрой глаза.

Он подошел совсем близко и воткнул кинжал, метя прямо в сердце, чтобы избавить своего спасителя от дальнейших мучений. Все, что было после, он делал, словно в тумане: добить первого солдата, только-только очухавшегося после удара в промежность; вынуть копье, освобождая тело незнакомца, перетащить его к женщине, а потом их обоих — к глубокой промоине, бережно опустить их туда и засыпать принесенными камнями; сбросить тела солдат в другую яму и тоже забросать их камнями.

Теперь можно было возвращаться в Форт-Холд, чтобы доставить Главному арфисту очередную порцию сведений.


End file.
